


You're My Choux Crème, I'm Your Hero

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was more of a coincidence, really, a moment of boredom that had caused Yunho to click on one 'Choux à la crème with chocolate ganache' step-by-step video.</p><p>Or: In which Yunho and Changmin are YouTube boyfranz</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Choux Crème, I'm Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Look Sherry I did it lol. Inspired by the famous YouTube-er Pewdiepie and his gf Marzia lol can u believe it :") but srsly they're a cute couple.

 

 

Always ever the romantic sap (just like his motto: gamer at heart, here to spread love), Yunho would like to think that meeting Changmin was a long destined fate, something meant to be ever since they were a pea-sized bundle of muscles in their mothers' wombs.

It was more of a coincidence, really, a moment of boredom that had caused Yunho to click on one _'Choux à la crème with chocolate ganache'_ step-by-step video.

As an avid gamer and YouTube-er, Yunho created his own channel to upload videos regarding games, mainly game plays of various genres and consoles that he had. It started around four years ago, as means to make friends with more fellow gamers. His good looks and his hilarious commenting (said his viewers) helped him gained around 5 million subscribers in his second year. By the time it reached four years, he had gained almost 30 million subscribers in his channel. Even his twitter had 5 million followers now. It had become a job he truly enjoyed.

Now, back to the _Choux à la crème._

Yunho was waiting for an uploading process to finish, lazing around on the couch, when that video appeared on the right side. Puzzling as it is for such video to appear in midst all those game-related vids, the video was very interesting indeed. _'Cooking with Mangdoongie'_. In the thumbnail, there was this little white dog sitting behind a kitchen counter full of cooking ingredients and tools. It was wearing a little pink ribbon on its head. It was so freaking cute.

Taepoong, Yunho's very own canine-buddy, seemed to agree with him, barking excitedly from where he was lying on Yunho's lap.

The voice that greeted him at the beginning was a man's, smooth and soothing. The angle was mostly, sadly, birds-eye to the counter top or a torso shot, cut out right above the man's neck. It was kinda frustrating because judging from the nice body, he would've had a nice face too. However the man's voice was pleasing to hear, lilting as he listed the ingredients of the dish.

"How many eggs, Mangdoongie?" the man hummed as he cracked eggs into a bowl.

The dog barked three times.

"Good girl," he said.

Taepoong barked too, perhaps thinking that she was conversing with him. How someone could sound so sexy saying 'yolk' was beyond Yunho. Yunho sat right through the whole 8 minutes of the video and was just about to close it when the man said again.

"This is it, _Choux à la crème_ with chocolate _ganache_ by me and Mangdoongie. Thanks for watching!"

This time the man was shown clearly, presenting the dish with the dog on his side, smiling at the camera.

Yunho felt like he just gained extra lives after a long, tiring battle with an enemy boss.

And Yunho would very much like to be this man's moonlight prince.

For the rest of the day, Yunho couldn't seem to shake the video off his mind. Glowing and fluffy and just looking delectable.

The _choux crème_ , it is.

 

~*~

 

A good gamer is a good planner. Stumbling across the moonlightprince channel had officially spurred Yunho to commence Operation-Notice-Me-Senpai, a carefully crafted plan of which the goal would (hopefully) end with moonlightprince in his embrace. Yunho would need to thread with patience and care if he didn't want to come off as a creeper.

Yunho started by finding out more information on his current target. There was little to none personal information Yunho could derive from moonlightprince's channel other than the bio 'A language graduate, loves traveling and cooking'.

Moonlightprince’s cooking tutorial varied from snacks and sweets to main dishes, yet they were all very thorough, easy to follow, and most of all yummy looking. Yunho still had no clue on what was the point of the dog sitting behind the counter and occasionally barking or pawing at her owner. Nonetheless, Yunho loved hearing moonlightprince's voice. He even liked to pause at the end of those vids, whenever moonlightprince would brandish his dishes and say 'this is it!' and his lovely face would appear in the frame. Those few seconds were all Yunho had to complete the image of this stranger whom he had infatuated to.

Moonlightprince was a nice person. He thanked his viewers, answered questions in the comments thread, and never got mean with anyone.

Moonlightprince was righthanded, had a tiny mole on his arm, and rarely changed hair color. Yunho could guess his favorite color (numerous purple cooking utensils), his favorite kind of food (desserts), or even the brands of some of his clothes (not too pricey, but definitely classy).

But still Yunho didn't know his name.

 

~*~

 

One day Yunho found a comment in one of moonlightprince's video that signified closeness. A friend, maybe.

_Gaemgyu: yo u shuld bring em next time u come over. sans the dog_

And moonlightprince replied: _clean up ur pigpen first :p_

Yunho was amused at the bantering of these seemingly-friends.

_Gaemgyu: ugh u princess ok I'll clean up._

_moonlightprince: :)))))_

How endearing it would be if moonlightprince was sending those smileys to him, Yunho thought. He quickly clicked on this Gaemgyu user to see who the hell he was to be so close to moonlightprince.

He was also a gamer, it turned out.

Also, they had a mutual friend, it turned out. By the name of donghae861015 a.k.a Donghae. Donghae was a long time friend of Yunho's, a gamer who specialized more in story-based games.

"My plan is falling into place," Yunho lifted his fist high in the air. Taepoong yawned beside him.

Hanging out with Kyuhyun, Gaemgyu’s real name, wasn’t that hard. It was befriending him that was hard. He wasn’t that much of an outgoing person to begin with and he didn’t talk much, especially to those he wasn’t close with. Kyuhyun was the stepping stone to Yunho’s Prince Peach but after weeks without fruition he was starting to lose confidence.

A Saturday night in a bar filled with single people, Yunho was moping around while Donghae and Kyuhyun chatted animatedly (mainly on Donghae’s part). At the brink of despair, he almost gave in to beg for Kyuhyun to tell him about moonlightprince, _anything._ In the end Yunho just felt stupid for his feelings; it was just a guy on YouTube, they were practically strangers.

Yunho had stopped going out with Donghae and Kyuhyun, to the point that Donghae got worried at him. Yunho went all ‘nah, I’m fine, bro’ but inside he just felt a little bit empty. His days were less colorful without he-who-shall-not-be-mentioned and his stupid dog. He even went three days without uploading to his channel it concerned his subscribers.

“C’mon, man, hang out with us for a bit, will you?” Donghae had managed to drag him along for coffee after an hour of coaxing him with promises of treating him out.

Kyuhyun was there when they arrived. He patted Yunho’s back and smiled at him, asking where he had been. Fresh air helped with improving his mood, at least, and before long Yunho was drowned in a conversation about some x-box games. Kyuhyun was distracted between joining the talk, eating his sweetbread, and texting on his phone. A minute later, Kyuhyun answered a phone call. He began looking around the café.

“Where? Seriously, I can’t see you. What? Huh--“

“Behind you, you dumb,” a man slapped the back of Kyuhyun’s head, _hard_. It startled both Kyuhyun and Yunho.

"Where's my souvenir?" Kyuhyun whined as he turned around.

"Hmp, that’s your greeting after two weeks? So rude.”

Yunho's brain just short-circuited.

It was moonlightprince. In flesh. Right in front of him.

His hair was as auburn as it was in his latest video, his cheeks were as round as the apricots he had used for that tart recipe, his eyes were exactly almond-shaped--he was even more handsome in person.

And he was looking at Yunho's direction now, a smile blooming on his face and a gasp escaping him.

"Donghae-hyung!" moonlightprince squeaked, throwing his arms around Donghae.

"Hey there, Changmin-ah, I missed you!" Donghae hugged just as tight, even squishing his cheek against moon-- _wait why are they on first name basis_ \-- _Changmin's his name??_

"Look, I brought something for you too!" Changmin planted his ass beside Kyuhyun as the three spazzed over the inside of Changmin's bulging tote bag. When Changmin brandished a huge bag of dried durians they whooped in tandem.

It was when Changmin began distributing keychains of cute little elephants that he finally noticed the presence of Yunho.

"Oh," Changmin looked slightly embarrassed at not noticing earlier. He blinked at Donghae and Kyuhyun, then at Yunho, then back and forth like a pinball. He gave this confused little smile.

But Yunho was much more at lost than Changmin was.

"Changmin-ah, this is Yunho my friend. Yunho, this is Changmin, also my friend," Donghae patted both their hands.

"You _know_ him?" Yunho could barely contain his hiss towards Donghae. He couldn't decide who to punch; himself for not being frank with Donghae or Donghae because how come he'd never talked about Changmin in all the years of their friendship?

"Yeah, we met through Kyuhyun. Also our grandmas like to bake apple pies," as if that fucking explained anything.

"The best in the world," Changmin gave an enthusiastic nod. Yunho momentarily forgot the need to punch Donghae.

"You remember I showed you a dude who screams ridiculously when he plays Amnesia?" Kyuhyun jerked a thumb over at a still dumbfounded Yunho. "The one who says this lame 'how's it going bruhs? My name's jjunguknow!' in his vids? That's him."

"Ohh, I remember, brofist guy!" Changmin's smile brightened and Yunho couldn't care less if it was because of the memory of his embarrassing shrieks in his videos. "I'm Shim Changmin, nice to meet you."

"Jung Yunho, glad to meet you," Yunho clasped Changmin's hand with both of his, just making sure it wasn't just some hologram. And then he just blurted, "I really like your videos."

Changmin looked surprised, "You watch my videos?"

One slip further and Yunho would be saying 'yes, every single one, I even went anon a few times to say 'oppa marry me', I always replay the last few seconds of your vids to gaze at your face.'

"Um, yeah, my--" Yunho cleared his throat, "my grandma likes cooking, and I'm kinda interested..."

"Really? Introduce her to ours!" Donghae said.

"They can make a game," Kyuhyun snorted, " _Cooking Grandma: Dinner with Gramps_."

"That's wonderful!" Changmin was genuinely delighted Yunho almost felt bad for lying about it.

Almost, before Changmin insisted that they exchange numbers so 'our grandmas and us can exchange recipes!'

When Yunho arrived back at home, he thanked God and brofisted Him in the air.

 

~*~

 

Although it had taken an unexpected turn, it was going in the right direction. Changmin was very sweet in real life and they soon became close friends. He was such a buddy to Kyuhyun, who was a buddy to Donghae, who was a buddy to Yunho; meaning that hanging out almost every few days were inevitable. He could spend much time with Changmin without getting suspicious because well, the other two were with them anyway. Changmin wasn't exactly a gamer, but he'd sometimes join in on Mario Karts or Tekken.

Changmin, though, still thought that Yunho was genuinely interested in cooking that most of his talks were about food. 'Hyung do you use olive oil or corn oil?', 'Have you read this cook book from this chef?', and even 'Does your grandma like yakiniku or teriyaki?'

Yunho got himself in a pinch when Changmin suddenly invited himself _and_ his grandma over, a bag of groceries in each of his hands.

"We can cook dinner together," Changmin smiled, handing over a bag to take his grandma's arms.

"So messy," grandma Shim muttered as they passed the hallway.

Yunho self consciously kicked a dirty shirt to a gap beneath the couch.

"Sorry for the short notice, hyung," Changmin gently directed her to Yunho's kitchen. "She said she wanted to meet you."

"I'm honored, really," Yunho threw some empty takeout boxes to the trash bin and picked up any dirty laundry he found in his way. "But, Changmin..."

"Oh, were you busy? I'm so sorry..." Changmin paused in midst of taking out the groceries.

"No, I wasn't, it's okay," Yunho smiled reassuringly, placing the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. "Can I...talk to you for a bit?"

"Okay," Changmin followed him back to the living room.

"The truth is," Yunho decided to _fuck it I'll man up,_ "I...don't like this."

Changmin's mouth fell agape.

"You don't like kimchi?" Changmin said in wonder, "it's okay, we don't have to make kimchi lasagna."

" _No_ , that's not what I meant," Yunho sighed. "I don't like cooking. My grandma doesn't like cooking. I lied to you, I'm sorry."

Changmin's mouth fell more agape this time. He let out the saddest 'oh' in the whole universe and deflated like a pricked balloon Yunho wanted to kill himself "...so you don't like my videos."

"No no, I do like them, Changmin."

"But you said you don't like cooking!"

"It's you, okay? It's you who I like," Yunho squeaked. Anything to stop Changmin's sad-o-meter from rising.

Changmin was now scrunching his face like a confused pug.

This wasn't how Yunho imagined it would go, "I thought I was just crushing at you, after seeing your video. You being cute and all with that puff pastry and that fluffy white thing sitting beside you."

"It’s actually Mangdoongie--"

"But then you're actually friends with my friend and I got to meet you,” Yunho remembered how hard he was crushing on Changmin, how his ‘this is it! this is it!’ kept haunting Yunho in his dreams for the first few weeks. “I got to really know you and be friends with you."

A shaky voice called from the kitchen, "Where is the cheese?"

"In the second bag, grandma," Changmin groaned, "a moment please, I'm having words with my friend!"

"You're such a nice person, very passionate in whatever you do. You're sharing food like you're sharing love with me."

"I do love cooking," Changmin preened under Yunho's gaze, “And I do like it when you like my cooking.”

"And that's the Changmin I like," Yunho took hold of Changmin's hands to pull him closer. Their faces were mere inches away.

" _Yunho-hyung_ ," Changmin's lips trembled slightly as they kept getting closer and closer. "You're a nice guy yourself...and handsome"

"Yeah? Handsome enough for your taste?" Yunho mouthed the words against the corner of Changmin's lips, warm breath making Changmin's eyes flutter.

"Just perfect for it."

"Where is the spatula?"

Their moans were both from eagerness and frustration; it was Changmin who fisted Yunho's shirt and just slanted their lips together.

Kissing Changmin definitely felt better than how Yunho imagined it would be. More sparks than a sky full of fireworks, more sweet than the strawberry pairfait he liked to make for Yunho, more precious than winning a battle with minimum health and weapons. It was the ultimate experience.

Even when grandma Shim caught them red-handed making out in the hallway and mumbled 'kids these days', Yunho was such a jubilant soul he almost wanted to hug her for giving birth to Changmin's mom whom had given birth to Changmin.

"Your grandson is very lovely," Yunho said over dinner. Changmin kicked his foot under the table.

Her crooked, mostly gone teeth showed while she beamed, "Would you like a garden wedding?"

Changmin laughed as Yunho chocked on kimchi.

 

~*~

 

Just like how finding Changmin's videos were coincidental, Yunho letting Changmin's boxer-clad butt get uploaded was accidental.

In his gameplays, Yunho would insert the webcam-recording of himself playing into a small square that he put at the corner of the video. Most people were entertained by his many expressions; spooked, annoyed, triumphant. Also his funny comments and curses and sometimes weird sounds he'd make while playing a game. The webcam was usually beside the monitor, so it would show his face and a part of the room behind his back.

Yunho was recording when Changmin suddenly barged in, looking slightly annoyed. His hair was combed and he already had a sweater on, but he was still wearing his tiny boxers, jeans slung over his shoulder. "Mangdoongie ran off with my sock," he had said.

"Down here, I'll get her," Yunho ducked down to hoist said maltese who was curling under his desk. He was too absorbed in his game he didn't take his eyes off the monitor when he handed Mangdoongie over.

"Thanks, I'll be back by dinner, 'kay?" Changmin then kissed his head before walking away.

"Mmkay, see you."

It was in the few seconds where Changmin had approached to take her in his arms when his legs came into view. Long and bare and surely distracting (had he paid more attention himself). And when he turned, _bam_ , his ass was shown.

And now his viewers were leaving comments like 'dat ass', 'how can u not even spare a glance at those legs?' and even 'omg wanna see his face!!1!'

"I thought you were not recording it," Changmin said later, scandalized.

"I thought _you_ were wearing pants," Yunho retaliated.

It didn't take a long time for someone to recognize Changmin in his few appearances in Yunho's videos. There was one comment of 'omg isn't that moonlightprince's voice' that was branching to more 'omg I knew it' and 'is he the bf!?' and 'you lucky hoe!!'

They had only started the relationship for a couple months. It would feel too soon to share it with the rest of the world, although they weren't exactly planning to hide it. However keeping silent didn't keep the curious people at bay. It didn't help that they were kinda ignoring the prying comments only; perhaps it was what gave them away.

"You can help on my next video," Changmin suggested.

Yunho gladly would, but the problem was, "I can't cook."

"You can sit with Mangdoongie," Changmin shrugged.

Yunho did appear at the last few seconds of Changmin's _‘Banana Cake with Almond'_ video as a judge.

"Soo, how's the score?" Changmin asked, shooting Yunho's munching face incredibly close his nostrils looked monstrous.

Yunho gave a thumbs up to the camera, mouth still munching and smeared.

"Banana cake by Mangdoongie and me just got 10 out of 10 from Yunho the bae," Changmin inserted himself into the frame and gave his own thumbs up, "See you next time!"

The video ended with Yunho's "Wait I didn't say 10 out of--"

It caused quite the sensation, him appearing in Changmin's video and introduced as _bae_. The comments left were either 'OMG the cutest couple like ever congratzz!!' or 'so jealous ur both so hot T_T' or even 'did Mangdoongie approve??' but all in all people were delighted by the news. Yunho was glad that his subscribers also seemed to take it positively.

Yunho decided to do his own version of their first video together.

"Inviting this guy to play GTA felt like asking him to upload a video of instant ramyeon step-by-step," Yunho said in the beginning of his video. "So wrong."

"Hey, I can kick an ass or two," Changmin countered, "Rob some banks, steal some cars."

Except Changmin then screwed things up in an incredibly short time. Changmin was jumping over a fence when he accidentally knocked over a policeman. He immediately got a 1 star. In his haste to keep away from the policeman, he accidentally ran over an old man it left a bloody tire-track behind him. His stars turned to 3.

"I'm so sorry--oh--" Changmin kept saying as he knocked over streetlamps and hydrants; Yunho was laughing in the background.

Yunho titled the video as _'Introducing: Changmin The Lame Boyfie'_. And although Changmin utterly sucked at playing, it was one of Yunho's most-watched and most-liked videos.

 

~*~

 

Before dating, Yunho’s game-unrelated videos were his other ways to interact with his subscribers. Like _‘Fridays with jjunguknow’_ , where he would do almost everything from answering questions to do fans’ challenges. Now, he got to do those with Changmin. They counted how many marshmallows they could stuff in their mouths, they drew each other’s faces with closed-eyes, they wrestled with their dogs and did makeovers on each other. Their favorite things to do were: answering questions and infiltrating each other’s space.

 

 

“Sunday Q&A Section!” Yunho waved at the camera in greeting.

"Who snores when he sleeps? How do you handle it?" Changmin read one of the questions aloud, his eyes falling on Yunho even before he finished talking, "That would be Yunho."

"I do not," Yunho huffed indignantly.

"He snores so damn hard the house vibrates along with it," then Changmin added, "So I handle it by kicking him off the bed until he handles it."

"That's not very pleasant, you know," Yunho pouted, scrolling down to find a question he could get back at Changmin with.

"Your barbaric ear-splitting snore isn't very pleasant either. Next question."

"Who is manlier? Ha, of course it's me," Yunho clucked his tongue, "I'm one manly Gwangju man. Changmin doesn't even like to sweat."

"Excuse you, I work out," Changmin rolled his his sleeve and flexed his forearm.

"Yeah, with a bright orange, flowery sweatpants."

"It's a present!"

"He has one set of purple cooking utensils."

"Next!” Changmin raised his voice, “Who wins arguments? Me, of course, because I have strong arguments, that is."

"No, because he nags so much I'd rather let him win the argument," Yunho ducked in time to avoid a thrown cushion. "Next! What's the best quality of each other?"

Yunho gave Changmin a once over.

"I'd say, and you guys already know, that _ass_."

"You ass," Changmin thwacked his head, "but I'd say...that tongue."

Yunho turned to the camera and made clovers with his tongue, from two to three to the ultimate four. It grossed Changmin out but it also amused him so much.

" _Doncha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me,_ " Yunho sang.

Changmin laughed, and then he smacked his lips on Yunho's cheeks.

 

 

Having cooking contests (that Changmin would ultimately win) or gaming contests (that Yunho would ultimately win) were always fun. Yunho would sometimes help with trivial tasks like cutting or stirring, although most of the time he'd just sit out or be the cameraman instead. Changmin would sometimes peer from behind Yunho's back at whatever he was playing, joining in on the commenting.

Changmin's first experience with horrors was Slenderman.

"Turn on the flashlight, you gotta search for the notes," Yunho tried being helpful because after one minute Changmin still hadn't moved.

"It's so dark it's actually scary," Changmin struggled with the buttons. "I don't want to turn it on, what if I see something?"

"That's the point of the game," Yunho pointed, exasperated and seconds away from yanking the controller out of Changmin's hands.

Changmin was about to say "I'll just stand there and wait," when something black fluttered between the trees. Changmin screamed because _Yunho_ screamed.

After they attained the fifth note, they kept seeing the Slenderman at like, every corner that they screamed almost every minute.

"Stop screaming!"

"You started it!"

When the Slenderman finally caught them, Changmin actually got off the couch and _screeched_ all the way out to the door like a banshee. Yunho went from dying from too much jump scares to dying from too much laughter.

He titled that video _'Wimps Play Slenderman'_.

 

 

Changmin did have a twitter account, by the name bambiprince, although it was unrelated to his YouTube account and mostly about personal things. He didn't use twitter as much as Yunho who linked it with his YouTube account. Sometimes they liked to tweet using each other's twitter just for fun. Yunho once took over Changmin's twitter for a full hour he tweeted so many ridiculous things.

_bambiprince: a wild changmin appeared_

_bambiprince: im so fabulous_

_bambiprince: imma buy a pink frilly apron for the next vid_

_bambiprince: im not drunk guys_

_bambiprince: oh gdi hyung im sry guys_

Their followers went from a confused 'whut' and 'what the hell', to 'is this ur bf' and 'lol nice try jjung', so they mostly noticed it was Yunho. And if Yunho was taking over Changmin's twitter, then Changmin was taking over Yunho's instagram.

Most of Yunho's selcas ended with half a face or too much nostrils, so he handed it to Changmin's good photography skill. Changmin dressed so nicely and was also very photogenic that Yunho suggested he become a fashion blogger or a model numerous times.

One of his favorite photos was from their first anniversary, him grinning widely at the camera and Changmin kissing his cheek. He could proudly say he was the one who took it.

 

~*~

 

Every once in a while they'd appear in each other's videos. Not to boost up views or likes but rather because they were too used by being with each other. Changmin taught Yunho some Japanese swearwords to broaden his vocabs. Yunho still liked having Changmin play horror games because his reactions were priceless. Changmin would sometimes bring Yunho along on his trips. Yunho would always be honest on scoring Changmin's cooking. Changmin still liked watching Yunho play games because it was more fun to him that way than playing himself. Yunho would always scream whenever Changmin surprised him while he was playing Oculus rift horrors.

Being dubbed 'the most famous guy on YouTube' was such a huge achievement. Being named 'The hottest, cutest, dumbest YouTube boyfriends' with Changmin was also very flattering.

Yunho had won many levels and stages in his games, but it was winning Changmin's heart that he was most proud of. Game Over might as well didn't exist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 17-June-2015  
> Finished: 19-July-2015
> 
>  
> 
> GaemGyu and donghae861015 are Kyhuyun’s and Donghae’s usernames on Twitter. The game Kyuhyun mentioned is supposed to be 'Cooking Mama: Dinner with friends', a Nintendo DS game iinm. The dried durian from Thailand is REALLY good srsly try it guys. Changmin's channel is inspired by this 'Cooking with Dog' channel (there's actually a dog sitting there as the person cooks lol it's cute).
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
